kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Yurusen
is a miniature white phantasm who teaches Takeru about his abilities. Yurusen appears immediately when called upon by Takeru, and is able to summon either of Ghost's vehicles whenever needed. Character History to be added Arriving late to Takeru's battle with Shiomaneking, Yurusen marvels at the ' as well as the they form and bids the trio farewell alongside Takeru after the destroy the giant Shocker cyborg. When Takeru fights the cyborg Yamaarashi-Roid, Yurusen reveals to him that he can simply summon back his weapons that were destroyed by Jabel as the Gamma Ultima earlier. Yurusen later relates the sight of the giant robot to Akari when Takeru introduces her to . Personality While obedient to Takeru, Yurusen mainly appears in a childlike facade and has no concern for anyone's problems except for Takeru's or their own. Also, Yurusen can come off as pushy. If Yurusen has no answer to Takeru's questions in battle, they would respond sarcastically and leaves him with no assistance. Their sarcasm gradually worsens to the point of considering allowing humans to be sacrificed for the creation of Ghost Eyecons. Powers and Abilities ;Invisibility/Intangibility As a phantasm, Yurusen is naturally both invisible and intangible to living people. It has the ability to make itself visible and solid at will, allowing it to interact with humans. It can also be rendered visible by the Kumo Lantern or the Shiranui developed by Akari. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Yurusen is voiced by , who previously portrayed a young Mari Sonoda in Kamen Rider 555. Etymology *Yurusen's name is derived from and , and interestingly, also a Japanese slang " " with same pronunciation. Notes *Their appearance as a living sentient eyeball is similar to that of "Medama-oyaji", the reborn yokai form of the father of the lead character in Shigeru Mizuki's GeGeGe no Kitaro. *Their color scheme reminisces Hibiki Tachibana, the protagonist of Senki Zesshō Symphogear, who also shares the same voice actress, Aoi Yuki. *Canonically or not, Yurusen has a younger brother named that works by writing their own blog about every episode of Kamen Rider Ghost on Toei TV's page.http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1206258_2475.html Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 48: Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 1: Awaken! Self! **Episode 2: Blitz! Inventor King! **Episode 3: Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! **Episode 4: Amazing! The Castle in the Sky! **Episode 5: Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider! **Episode 6: Destiny! Reviving Melody! **Episode 7: Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman! **Episode 8: Activate! Another Monolith! **Episode 9: Imposing! A Man of Loyalty! **Episode 10: Gather! The 15 Eyecons! **Episode 11: Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! **Episode 12: Heroic! A Man's Resolve! **Episode 13: Exciting! A Free Man! **Episode 14: Superb View! The Earth's Dawn! **Episode 15: Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! **Episode 16: Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! **Episode 17: Gorgeous! The Queen of Illusions! **Episode 18: Reverse! Mysterious Science! **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! ** **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Eyecon Contention! Quick Wit Battle!!'' *''Kamen Rider Ghost: Ikkyu Intimacy! Awaken, My Quick Wit Power!!'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Chou Movie War Genesis'' Category:Ghost Characters Category:Allies